„Welkome in Creepy Town”- czyli o tym jak młody/stary mag zdobywa znajomych.
Mikhaln przechadzał się po ulicach lekko zniszczonego miasta. Przybył niedawno, ale zdążył się dowiedzieć, że niedawno zakończono wojnę z jakąś Federacją, póki co Mikhaln nie poznał szczegółów. Podziwiając zabudowania miasta mag starał się wyczuć moc jaka znajduje się w tym miejscu i zadziwiał się co chwilę wyczuwając siły, których nie miał okazji poczuć od bardzo dawna, w każdym razie nie w tym świecie. -''Tyle mocy w jednym'' miejscu-'' myślał ''- nigdy nie widziałem czegoś podobnego, no chyba, że Asgard… choć nie, tam mnie nie wpuścili.'' '' Mikhaln wyczuł nagle coś niepokojącego. Fala złych emocji zalała przestrzeń wokół niego. Normalnie nie był w stanie wyczuć emocji bez wcześniejszego użycia odpowiednich zaklęć, których zresztą nie pamiętał, bo po co, jak wszystko jest zapisane w jego księdze. -''Taka nienawiść! Co to'' może być?! Kierując się do źródła gniewu mag skierował się do bocznych uliczek miasta. Była to dzielnica niedaleko portu. Przez te emocje musiał całkowicie się „wycofać”, w sensie percepcji magicznej, nie pozwalały mu się skupić. Jednak zapamiętał gdzie znajdowało się źródło. Szybkim krokiem ruszył w tym kierunku. Nie minęła minuta, a znalazł to czego szukał. Stał przed nim czarny jaszczur, o potężnej budowie, Mikhaln na wszelki wypadek zachował dystans, wiedział, że gdyby stwór postanowił wyładować na nim swoje emocje, nie skończyłoby to się dobrze dla maga. Przyjrzał się mu jeszcze dokładniej, zaraz… -''Smok!!!-'' mało nie krzyknął,-'' myślałem, że wyginęły! Czy w'' tym szalonym mieście jest wszystko!!! Smok spojrzał w jego kierunku. -Eee…, witaj- powiedział niepewnie Mikhaln. -Cześć- odparł mu stwór,- potrzebujesz czegoś, czy tylko chcesz się na mnie gapić? Mikhaln poczuł się zażenowany. Faktycznie, już dłuższą chwilę stał i gapił się na smoka. -Wybacz- odparł niepewnie,- po prostu jesteś pierwszym smokiem, jakiego widzę w Mitga… yyy… na Ziemi. -I innego prawdziwego smoka nie zobaczysz, jestem ostatnim, dzięki pewnej osobie z tego miasta, zresztą nie ważne. Ostatni smok! Mag jeszcze chyba nie do końca pojmował z kim ma do czynienia. -Rozumiem- zaczął,- moje kondolencje… -To nie ma znaczenia- odparł smok. Nastała niezręczna cisza. - Trochę źle zacząłem to spotkanie- podjął rozmowę mag.- Jestem Mikhaln. W pewnych stronach nazywają mnie Arcymagiem- powiedział, podając dłoń. Smok spojrzał niechętnie na nieznajomego. - KaSZuB- odpowiedział. Znowu cisza. Mikhaln postanowił zaryzykować. -Wobec kogo czułeś tą nienawiść? Nigdy nie sądziłem, że można kogoś tak nienawidzić. -Nikogo- odparł ponuro. -Nie kłam, tytułu Arcymaga, nie dostałem za wygląd. -Skoroś taki mądry to się domyśl- krzyknął Kaszub. Mikhaln aż się cofnął.- Jestem ostatnim żyjącym smokiem! Kogo mogę nienawidzić! Zabójcę smoków! -Myślałem, że smoki wyginęły tysiące lat temu, jak ich zabójca może wciąż żyć? -Nie słuchałeś? Mówiłem, że mieszka w tym mieście. Faktycznie mówił. Mikhaln zdziwił się jeszcze bardziej. -Jak może żyć tak długo? -Ma swoje sposoby, nazywa to reinkarnacją, czy jakoś tak. Ponowne Odrodzenie? Mag słyszał o tym, ale sam nigdy nie zdobył wiedzy jak to zrobić, wymagało by to całkowitej kontroli nad duchem, przynajmniej z tego co mu wiadomo, a to praktycznie niemożliwe, chociaż skoro taka osoba istnieje, to jednak musi to być możliwe. -Ale to nie ma znaczenia- zaczął smok,- Jutro z nim skończę, wpadnij jak chcesz zobaczyć. -Po co go zabijać jak się odrodzi? Smok zamilkł, jednak Mikhaln mógł wyczuć, że coś jest nie tak. -NIE TWOJA SPRAWA!!!- wybuchł, Mikhaln przeraził się, wiedział, że nie pokona go w tym dystansie,- JAK TRZEBA BĘDZIE BĘDĘ GO ZABIJAŁ ZA KAŻDYM RAZEM GDY TYLKO GO ZOBACZĘ!!!! Smok zaczął dyszeć ciężko. Mikhaln nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Nie wiedzieć czemu rozumiał Kaszuba. Człowiek, który wybił cały jego gatunek… nic dziwnego, że Kaszub chce się zemścić. Co może jednak zrobić… -Pomogę ci… -Nie! -Nie chodzi o walkę, w nią nie zamierzam się wtrącać, chcesz odnieść zwycięstwo, prawda? -No prawda. -Zatem posłuchaj, jak chce ci pomóc i zrób jak uważasz, ok? Smok spojrzał niepewnie na maga, po czym odparł. -Niech będzie. Co takiego chcesz mi pokazać. Mikhaln rozejrzał się. -Tu jest za mało miejsca. Chodźmy gdzieś indziej. Mikhaln i Kaszub ruszyli do zniszczonej części miasta. Mag ocenił to miejsce, po czym stwierdził: -Te budynki i tak nadają się tylko do rozbiórki, więc nic nie szkodzi, jak na nich potrenujemy. Jesteś smokiem, więc umiesz ziać ogniem? Kaszub popatrzył na maga jak na idiotę. -Serio nazwali cię „Arcymagiem”, bo jak na razie inteligencją nie wydajesz się grzeszyć. -Rozumiem, że to znaczy „tak”. Zatem, kiedy ziejesz ogniem uwalniają się dwa rodzaje energii. Oba są jednocześnie niezależne, a le w tym samym czasie nierozłączne. Wiem brzmi jak paradoks, ale tak nie jest. Te dwie energie, to światło i ciepło. Ziejąc ogniem mogłeś kiedyś zobaczyć różne jego rodzaje… -Rozmawiasz ze smokiem, na czym jak na czym, ale na ogniu to się znam. -Dobra dobra, chodzi o to, że nie ważne jakiego typu ognia byś nie urzył, to marnujesz mnóstwo energii, na niepotrzebne światło. -To znaczy?- spytał lekko zdziwiony Serek. Mag uśmiechnął się. -Popatrz. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę zawalonych budynków i wystrzelił w ich stronę strumień ognia. -To jest zwykły ogień- tłumaczył.- A to się dzieje, kiedy przestajemy marnować energie na światło. Mikhaln przestał strzelać w kupę gruzu, resztki drewnianego rusztowania paliły się, a cegły i kamienie były rozgrzane. Odwrócił się i zobaczył stojącą kamienną ścianę. -Nada się. Mag dynamicznie machnął ręką w kierunku muru, a ten w przeciągu sekundy stopił się. Trawa dookoła topiącej się skały momentalnie zajęła się ogniem. -Kiedy oszczędzisz energie na światło, będziesz w stanie użyć ją do tworzenia jeszcze większego gorąca. Ma to jeszcze inne korzyści, przeciwnik nie widzi twojego ataku, poczuje go, ale zazwyczaj będzie już za późno, nie zostanie z niego nawet popiół. Nazwijmy to, no nie wiem… -Bezbarwny Płomień- powiedział Kaszub. -Czemu nie?- odparł z uśmiechem Mikhaln.- Spróbuj! Tyle jestem w stanie dla ciebie zrobić. Powodzenia!- powiedział mag i klepnął smoka po ramieniu. Kaszub odwrócił się i poszedł w stronę centrum miasta. P kilku krokach zatrzymał się: -Dzięki- zawołał. Mikhaln’owi zdawało się, że widzi lekki uśmiech. Mag ruszył w swoim kierunku. -''Ciekawe jak mu'' pójdzie. Reinkarnacja, nie wiem kim jest jego przeciwnik, ale musi doskonale władać nad duszami, ktoś kto może zwrócić duszę do powrotu na Ziemię i to z zaświatów. Zniszczenie duszy nie powinno być dla niego problemem. Na szczęście nałożyłem zaklęcie ochronne. Choć coś czuję, że wytrzyma góra jedną próbę zniszczenie duszy, o ile taka w ogóle nastąpi. Mikhaln westchnął. Kto by pomyślał, że na świecie nadal są smoki. Przez głowę zaczęły mu przechodzić wszystkie legendy o tych majestatycznych, potężnych stworzeniach, aż nagle… Stanął jak wryty. -''Nie może być!!!'' W niemalże wszystkich religiach, wierzeniach, mitach smok był zwiastunem końca świata. Nawet biblia zapowiadała rozpoczęcie Apokalipsy przez ukazanie się Smoka. Bestii, która rozpocznie zagładę ludzkości! -''Niemożliwe, aby'' Kaszub był tym potworem, którego zapowiadają proroctwa, ale skoro jest ostatnim smokiem!-'' Mikhaln nie wiedział co ma myśleć.-''Muszę coś sprawdzić. Przyspieszył kroku i ruszył w kierunku swojego domu. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures